Nightmare Begins Anew : WARNING! Graphic language, sex and abuse!
by xMiss.Trippx
Summary: Well, this is the first story I've written in about... 6 years, I believe. I do very much enjoy the whole abuse Bakura x Ryou fandom, and figured I'd give my own input to the Tendershipping genre. I do hope you enjoy it, too, although there is very graphic sex, and just as much abuse. This first chapter is a clear warning, or invitation to you, that there's more to come. Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

Life had been relatively normal for Ryou Bakura since the events of his dark side had subsided. School went on normally, his social life wasn't anywhere near as awkward as he feared it might, and living in a decent home by himself was not dampening his mood at all.

As far as he was concerned, life couldn't get any better. Grades were going up in school, improving his shot at getting a job and becoming independent and that's all Ryou Bakura wanted to focus on.

Typical school days were just sitting at his desk, listening to the teacher drone on and on about whatever godforsaken subject they were designated and employed to teach, yet Ryou would listen without abandon. His experiences from the past had convinced him to work hard, especially as far as not becoming his dark side was concerned.

However, despite the horrors his dark side had put him through, Ryou Bakura had never the heart to disregard the Millenium Ring, simply because every time he did, it just wound up coming back to him. He still wore the accursed item around his slender, smooth neck, and each time he took it off, he feared his sanity would disintegrate and disappear forever.

Despite feeling his gut twist every time he touched the golden trinket, Ryou had no desire to release the demon within, and felt some reassurance in knowing the dark one was confined. How long for, he didn't know. But he wasn't about to give his dark the benefit of the doubt.

At the bell's toll signaling the end of the day, Ryou jumped from his thoughts, the classroom and teacher had already emptied from his sight. He sighed heavily and gathered his things, finding his fingers shaking for no apparent reason.

_Perhaps I'm just working myself up again..._ he thought weakly. Since the incidents' end, he'd had nightmares, yes. And every night, he'd wake up screaming out the name of his dark, seeing his face in all vivid details, luring above him, grinning that malicious, evil grin that churned his guts.

Shaking off the irrational phobia of his other half for the time being, Ryou picked up his bag and proceeded to the school's public restroom. There, he stood before the urinal, unzipping his fly.

As far as he was aware, the other boys had left, even the ones from P.E. practice, and so he could feel comfortable with his own body. It was only a natural thing, to need to urinate, but given his life's events, the snow-haired boy had grown unbelievably self-conscious to the point that if he were in the school's restroom with other boys, he'd lock himself in a cubicle until they were gone.

Finishing his business, Ryou turned to the basin, pushing the faucet's button for the water to flow, soap lathering his tender, dainty digits. He splashed the cool water into his face to clear his mind, and when Ryou Bakura looked at his reflection, his heart almost stopped dead.

_Almost..._

He jumped back in sheer terror, doe eyes wide and full of fright turned to the mirror before him. As he'd glanced, Ryou could have sworn on his mother and sister's life that he saw that cursed face, twisted in all its' evil glory.

_Glory... how amusing _he thought to himself. Envisioning his dark's idea of glory was sickening, indeed. The man found joy in stabbing his arm with a knife, putting him in hospital and allowing his life to be jeopardized.

As the image seemingly melted away and Ryou gathered himself for the umpteenth time that day, he knew he had to get home. Cooking dinner and studying his homework always helped to clear his head.

The walk home was a long one, indeed. It usually took him twenty minutes to get there from school, but today had taken him longer. Apparently an idiot in the construction department decided it was time to tear up the road that had been in desperate need of repairs since last spring! And it was now June, a year later!

_Fantastic... More delay._ Ryou mused to himself. He was never one for sarcasm, but his tired and aching body would do just about anything right now for a good, hot soak in the tub. His gorgeous brown eyes closed and a smile, genuine and bright appeared on his lips, a contented chuckle escaping his porcelain throat.

"That'll be just the fix." he spoke aloud, gleefully.

Forgetting all about the stupid road constructions, Ryou Bakura didn't mind the extra fifteen minute detour. In fact... it just enabled him to look more forwards to his self-rewarded treat.

The sun was still high in the sky once Ryou Bakura had reached his home, and he could only sigh in final relief as his key found the slot in his door, twisting and opening the wooden blockage to reveal his sanctuary.

"How I've missed this place, today." the boy once again voiced aloud.

His keys were set down into the dish on the table by the door, shoes coming off and his favourite white plush slippers were on. Instantly, his feet screamed their relief at being able to breathe and rest in something far more comfortable than restrictive trainers.

Walking further into his dwelling, Ryou set his school bag down by the gorgeous corner-piece couch, a laptop rested at one end. The charger was set into a metal waste bin to save letting the place look untidy. Ryou had discovered his cleanliness and liking to have things tidy at a young age, preferring to have his clothes in drawers and movies in their cases and away in the cabinet as opposed to lying around and getting scratched.

He regarded the impressively large forty-two inch flat screen television for a moment, opting against his favourite afternoon shows until later. Right now, Ryou had a very important date with the bath tub and his friend, the vanilla bubble bath.

Homework could wait, that much was certain, and Ryou Bakura had no issue shedding his clothing in all haste while the bath water ran and got hot, bubbles being splashed from the addition of his bubble bath mix.

The Millenium Ring was taken from his neck last, and he regarded the item for several long minutes. Something in him stirred, and Ryou Bakura found his heart beating erratically. He missed the spirit, almost. Missed hearing his voice, from his own mouth. He swallowed upon realizing his thoughts and shook his head clear.

Who would miss such a monster, one could wonder. Disregarding those thoughts, Ryou set the Ring down on the stool, a dismissive smile and almost nervous chuckle escaping his throat as he turned from it.

A toe was dipped into the hot water, testing the temperature. Once he was sure it was worth the dip, Ryou settled his nude form slowly into the tub. Instantly, his skin turned from a soft, creamy white to a comical shade of red. He remembered the times Joey and Tristan had made remarks about his skin burning easily and needing to build up a bit of a tan.

Laughing to himself in memory, Ryou turned his head to the side, resting it against the rim of the tub as his beautiful eyes drifted closed. How he could just lie there forever...

At least two hours had gone by, and Ryou was still enjoying his time in the tub. However, he was roused from his bath-induced thoughts when noises from downstairs disturbed him. He looked to the stool, finding the Millenium Ring still there. A breath of relief escaped his lungs, and Ryou pondered on getting up and investigating, or just ignoring the noises.

"It's... probably Ms. Speltz's cat." Ryou told himself in an attempt to relax his nerves. His voice sounded foreign to him, to be so scared, but he knew he'd felt it before. That gripping fear that gnawed away at his very soul, and especially while he was in... _there._

Ryou Bakura stood from the tub, shrugging on his dressing gown and snagged the Millenium Ring, fixing it back around his neck before taking slow, uneasy steps to the bathroom door. Clutching the knob, he turned slowly, hearing the noises coming from the livingroom, it seemed.

Fixating his ears to the sounds, trying to pinpoint exactly where they were coming from, Ryou turned the knob slowly and peeked through the crack. Pitch black... of course it would be pitch black now.

The hallway was dark, uninviting and Ryou gulped audibly. He didn't want to go out there. He didn't want to leave his warm bath, the bright light and the comfort zone he'd created in the steam there. But if he didn't, he could be robbed, or even murdered.

_What am I thinking...! I could be murdered right now!_ he mentally screamed, fingernails clutching the bathroom door as he continued to peek. His chocolate hued eyes squinted into the darkness. Nothing seemed to move, so that was a good sign, right?

That notion gave him some courage, and Ryou went the rest of the way...

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ryou's head turned the corner just enough to see who, or what, was inhibiting his living quarters. It was bad enough being in the dark and unable to see around himself, but the glare from the television set illuminated the room just nicely. He peeked to the couch, finding no explanation since no one was sitting there.

He came to the rational conclusion that he'd left the television on and the volume button had become jammed. It was a simple enough explanation. Ryou seemed happy enough with that conclusion, and made to return to the bathroom to finish his bath. However, fear as cold as ice gripped the young boy's heart and he swallowed deeply, recalling that he never turned the television on when he got home.

The slender, slight frame stood terribly still, and Ryou found his lip quivering in sheer horror. Who was here? Who had turned on his television? If it was a prank, it was well played... but he feared it wasn't a prank.

Ryou's fears were soon turned into reality as he turned to face the shadows once more. However... instead of looking into the bleak darkness of his corridor and hallway, Ryou Bakura found himself staring at something even more sinister.

_Greetings... my little light..._ the dark one from his Ring, from his nightmares was glaring right back, a cruel grin plastered across his flawless lips. Ryou felt physically sick as his mouth hung agape in wordless shock. He stared at the man before him, his own chocolate-brown eyes shaped to be more devastating, heart-breaking, his locks of equally white hair were wild, untamed and fell freely about his angled face.

_What are you..._ Ryou began, but was silenced by a press of calloused fingers to his lips. His dark side glared at him, a sneer tugging at his lip as he regarded his light's form.

_Pathetic, aren't you, light?_ the voice Ryou remembered hearing from his own mouth echoed in his mind, and he screamed finally, clutching the sides of his head, collapsing in fright before his horrifying dark one. Bakura folded his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing slowly as the gaze in them became even colder and sterner.

"Shut your fucking trap, light... Your voice grates my ears." Bakura's point was emphasized, a finger pressing into his ear duct and rubbing slightly, as though to prove his claim. Ryou stared at his feet, and the boy only hicked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no, you were gone! You were locked away from me! Why?!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs, casting fearful doe eyes to the dark counterpart who still hovered above him.

A sharp 'T'ch' slipped past Bakura's mouth and he unfolded his arms. Slinking down to crouch before the boy, he grinned maliciously as he fisted that snowy white mess of hair.

"Why, my light? Well, why the fuck not?!" Bakura screamed, drawing his body up, Ryou's hair in his grasp with him, and he turned with force, hurtling his young light into the wall. Ryou's body hit the drywall with a harsh thud, and he slumped to the ground, finding himself dazed from Bakura's strength.

The dark one was by no means a muscular man, but a spirit that has lived for thousands of years was bound to have some power behind them, right? Ryou coughed weakly from the air knocked out of his lungs, and he cast his eyes to Bakura again.

"But... how? How are you with a body, B-Bakura...?" his stammering voice gained the attention of his dark, who had since been messing with the television remote. He turned to regard Ryou's form crumpled by the wall, and he offered nothing more but a shrug.

"Beats me. But we're going to have to do something about your attitude." Bakura's form turned to face Ryou's now, and he took slow, tantalizing steps towards the boy. His fingers messing with his belt buckle and clasp the whole while.

"I'm your superior, light. You're going to answer to me, and you're going to answer with the respect you fucking owe me." his words were laced with venomous intent, and Ryou shuddered as the leather belt was folded over not once, but twice and slapped sharply against Bakura's palm.

The dark one only grinned as the sting brought the realization of his plans to Ryou. The boy drew his knees up to his chest, arms immediately coming to his defense as he whimpered.

"B-Bakura, please... I-" a backhanded slap came to Ryou's cheek, and Bakura snarled out as loudly as his throat could allow.

"You do not fucking answer me as Bakura, runt! You call me Master, and that's all, got it?!" he raised the belt in a threatening gesture, one which Ryou instinctively flinched and recoiled from, one of his hands now soothing his scolded cheek. The print of Bakura's hand was already making itself known, and Ryou whimpered in begging to his dark.

"P-Please, Ba... Ba... Master..." his body shook violently and Bakura could only chuckle cruelly as he stared over Ryou's form. His long, shapely legs. So pale and unmarred by any defects or scratches, no cuts, no scars...

The belt repeatedly found it's home in Bakura's palm, the spirit who now had his own body drawing out the boy's punishment for greeting him incorrectly for as long as he possibly could. Even Bakura didn't have the patience to wait...

He brought the belt down harshly across one of those exposed calves, elicting a sharp yelp from the boy on the floor. Ryou's eyes glinted with tears, and he stared to his dark, drawing his legs under his body and attempting to shield himself from further assault. This display, however, angered Bakura and he growled ferally.

"Present your fucking legs to me, or I'll do much worse. And believe me, _Ryou..."_ the name was spat with hatred, and Bakura's eyes narrowed warningly as he continued.

"... I really am in the mood to do... worse." the grin that appeared on his lips, crossed with his narrowed gaze, only betrayed his intentions, and Ryou found himself mortified as images from his dark's mind flowed into his.

Images of being bound, spread-eagled... naked and vulnerable poured into his head. Bakura only chuckled again, satisfied that his intentions were, quite literally, put across. Ryou shook his head pleadingly, and he wept as he stared at the dark one.

"No, M-Master, please... Not that... anything but that...!" Bakura's face twisted from amused to sheer annoyance, the audacity his light had to tell him anything but what he had planned! A firm snap of the belt across Ryou's exposed knee gave him the result he'd wanted...

Ryou Bakura, from the snap of the belt, brought his knee upwards in an attempt to soothe the pain away, leaving his more intimate areas exposed to Bakura's prying eyes. He grinned, licking his lips in satisfaction at what he saw.

Unmarred flesh, again, surrounded by curled tresses of soft white hair was presented to the dark one, and he uttered a low, but loud purr of appreciation at the sight. Ryou caught his gaze, instinctively drawing his thighs together again, which then angered the spirit.

Bakura now knelt before the boy, forcing his thighs apart and ripped the fine, soft fabric of his dressing gown to gaze upon the nude form before him. Ryou squeaked, attempting feebly to cover himself with the torn fabric, a feat that proved useless. Bakura had evidently grown tired of looking, and was now unfastening his own pants. A pair that Ryou could have only described as his own. His spirit, now with his own body, was wearing his own clothing... but it wasn't the choice of wardrobe that was worrying him now.

It was the display before him that Bakura was purposely putting on. He wanted his light to see him, and spending the last three years inside the Millenium Ring, unsatisfied, had only enforced his desire to plunge into the first thing he came into contact with.

Too bad it had to be Ryou... he swayed his semi-engored body before Ryou, chuckling maliciously as the boy looked around him, away from him. Anywhere he could without looking at another man's penis.

_What is he doing...! Why is he doing this, and to me?! I'm a boy... this isn't right._ Ryou mulled to himself in thought. The attempts to distract himself ceased, however, as Bakura chuckled darkly through their mind's link.

_Isn't it? There are so many things, little light, that aren't... right. Like your goddamned friend, the Pharoah! Condemning me to the fucking confines of the Ring, only this time doing a shitty enough job that I was able to break free! _Bakura screamed, his movements had stopped now, and his fingers flexed, knuckles cracking from the tension within them.

Ryou had a feeling that whatever was coming next, it wasn't going to be pretty... Bakura fisted his hair once again, and drove his groin into Ryou's surprised face. The instant he could smell Bakura's body, he wanted to gag.

The fragrance of old arousal, Bakura's natural musk, and the closeness between them was almost too much to bear. But as Bakura thrusted his slowly erecting manhood into his face, Ryou realized there was no easy way out of this. Not without blood being involved, at least.

He flinched his eyes shut, as Bakura growled impatiently, a sharper thrust coming and finding the corner of Ryou's mouth. Casting those dark eyes down to him, Bakura hissed warningly.

"Do it, light, or I will kill you... that's not a threat..." his voice was a mere whisper, but laced with danger all the same. Ryou shuddered and opened his mouth to accommodate the head. The taste was salty, and the texture unusually soft, for something so hard. He swallowed part-way around the head of Bakura's engorged shaft, causing the darker male to stiffen and inhale sharply.

_Did he like that...?_ Ryou subconsciously thought to himself. Bakura growled, groaning through his teeth as he placed his palms either side of Ryou's hair, the belt still an evident threat in Bakura's left hand.

_Yes..._ the dark one hissed, _yes, more... all the way, light._ Ryou struggled to manage the entire length. Bakura was a big man, as far as Ryou was concerned. He was easily at least nine inches long, a good two and a half inches thick.

He opened his mouth, eyes still closed as he placed his trembling lips further down Bakura's shaft. A sharp thrust came once again after he'd reached the half-way mark, and Ryou gagged once from the unexpected intrusion to his mouth. He could feel Bakura at the back of his throat, and he continued to tremble as he drew his lips back to the head.

Bakura could only chuckle as he stood still, allowing his light to work with his shaft, his fingers digging into his mess of white hair as he growled in delight.

_My, my... for not being into men, light, you certainly know how to suck one._ His cruel gaze watched Ryou, and the boy bit back his tears. How degrading... how disgusting to be reduced to this manner of behaviour. Essentially, he was sucking himself off, providing his own body pleasure.

Only difference being that this version of Ryou Bakura got off on pain as well, and forcing his way into things. Ryou Bakura enjoyed small furry animals, whereas Bakura enjoyed killing small furry animals. The differences were shocking, yet their appearances betrayed them.

Drawing his lips back down over Bakura's shaft, Ryou uttered a small sound as Bakura twitched in his lips. The dark one only smirked, pulling Ryou's face away from him. A finger traced over his saliva-glistened lips, and Bakura whispered huskily to him.

"Turn over. On your hands and knees..." as he spoke, his free hand began to pump himself, and Bakura panted needingly. Ryou could only stare in morbid fascination as he watched his other half pleasure his own body. Neglecting to do as his dark had asked earned him a vicious snap, the belt landing on his petal-soft cheek. Ryou yelped out, turning instinctively from the force.

Once he was out of his daze from the lashing out with the belt, Ryou came to the sudden horror that he'd turned his form before Bakura. His backside was bared from the tattered remains of his dressing gown, and Ryou stared at the wall, where the television's glare cast a silhouette of Bakura's body above him. He opened his mouth to protest, but Bakura wasted no time.

The pressure and pain that Ryou felt was excruciating... it was his first time, with anybody, and to have his innocence stolen from him in this way... well, it was nothing short of degrading. Bakura's nails dug into his white hips, using the pressure to give way to his force. Each thrust came harder than the first, and Ryou was trying not to scream from the pain.

Blood ran down his thighs, and the smell was nauseating. The smell, the pain, the force of it all was draining Ryou of each of his senses, and before long, he found his hands give way to his elbows and forearms. This, seemingly, pleased Bakura, who only used the new angle to target Ryou deeper and deeper.

_Oh, gods... gods...! Oh, please, let it all stop...!_ Ryou mentally screamed, tears running down his cheeks as he was violated, his insides were torn, and the stinging sensation from within didn't let up any as Bakura plunged into him, no end in sight, it seemed.

Once again, the sheer force that Bakura was using pushed Ryou out of his position. His forearms crumpled beneath him, and he screamed into the wall at the new depths Bakura was taking him to. The dark one hissed loudly at his light's spread form, continuing to buck his hips more and more erratically, demanding every inch of available space in Ryou's body to bend, or flex, to his will.

The torture lasted a good three hours, at least that was how long Ryou was able to endure before he passed out. As far as he'd known, he lost consciousness just as Bakura had turned him over to lie on his back, seemingly bent on seeing Ryou's face contort in pain and discomfort with each given thrust. The boy failed to keep his eyes open during the entire ordeal, and as a result had fallen unconscious.

By the time he'd woken up, Ryou had convinced himself that it was a horrible dream, a bad nightmare that threatened to repeat itself if he dwelled on it. He believed that theory, until he attempted to move out of his bed...

He was laying on his back, in the hallway, nude and aching. His arching back caused a searing, burning sensation deep within and he bit back a sharp scream. Ryou could feel dried, crusted blood coating his thighs. He felt it peel away as he moved his legs. And then another sensation he felt that was foreign to him. Pain in his face. He could feel a welt with his fingertips, and Ryou shuddered in remembrance of the previous night's events.

The spirit of his Millenium Ring, he was back... Bakura.


	2. Update!

update!

I have written more for the Nightmare Begins Anew series, but alas, my internet has been super spazzy, and also my writing creativity hasn't been so good =/

But believe me, I'm still writing this story, bit by bit and every day I'm adding a little more to it! The story isn't over! I just have to get my chapters lined up and get 'em posted :3 It shouldn't take too long! Promise! ^_^;


End file.
